YOMI Introduction Arc
The YOMI Introduction Arc is the fifteenth arc in the series and the fourth arc in the Yami/YOMI saga. Plot Meeting of the Nine Fists The arc begins near the ocean as a teenager named Shō Kanō watches an art giving it all to carry something until his master comes on a boat to pick him up. Shōu kills the ant for not having any wings and jumped on his master’s shoulders. They came to a passenger ship which was actually Kensei’s hideout. Kensei meets Shō and his master (who was Akira Hongō, one of the nine fists of Yami) as the meeting of the nine fists begins. In the Nine Fists meeting, one of the fists believed that Shō had gotten stronger and was trained by that master as well. Kensei told everyone that Spark had been defeated by Kenichi, but wasn’t surprised. The Nine Fists believed that their goal is to kill Kenichi with one of their disciples. Suddenly, Shō approached one of the women in the ship (who was actually a spy) when she put the data on the Nine Fists on a CD and hid it in her jacket. Shō decided to let her escape, since he had to be kind to women, but he stole the CD from her. Shou went back into the ship then stomped on the monitor that showed Kenichi Shirahama's face disgusting Shō. At Ryouzanpaku dojo, the masters wanted Kenichi to quit the dojo for not having any talent. But Kenichi believes that he had to be protected from Yami and don’t want any nice people like Li Raichi to fall down the path of evil. Then everyone got proud when they thought Kenichi is finally prepared to die. Akisame believes that Kenichi should triple his time training if he has any chance of standing up against YOMI. Shinpaku stepping into the Unknown Somewhere in the city, Shinnosuke Tsuji returns stronger than before and is looking forward to seeing Ragnarok again. On top of a school building, Ikki Takeda was telling Kōzō Ukita that Kenichi is getting much stronger while they’re at the same level. At the Shinpaku Alliance Club room, Matsui told everyone that Kenichi hasn’t come to school in 3 days. Natsu Tanimoto came in looking for Kenichi and insulted Takeda out of boredom. When someone knocked on the door, the alliance thought it was Kenichi, but it was actually Hayato Fūrinji telling everyone that Kenichi was leaving by being at a different level of strength. Takeda, Ukita, and Kisara Nanjō refused to be left behind and Haruo Niijima declared that while Ryozanpaku is against Yami, Shinpaku Alliance will declare war on YOMI. At the Shinpaku Hideout, Takeda is busy punching the punching bag for hours wanting to catch up to people like Kenichi, Miu, Odin, Berserker, and Spark. Tsuji suddenly showed up and broke the sandbag in one punch while telling Takeda that he should try training in the mountains. Tsuji was to see Kisara, but she forgot his name. He was also shocked hearing that Ragnarok had been disbanded and many of the people had been absorbed into the Shinpaku Alliance. Sometime after Tsuji’s loss to Kenichi, he and his two men went to the mountains to get stronger. His two men had to leave when they thought it was too difficult. Tsuji kept punching a tree until an old man appeared and would teach him techniques to get him off the mountain. Back in the present, Tsuji punched through a wall with amazing force out of anger (though his hand hurt). He claimed Kenichi Shirahama as his eternal rival. At Ryozanpaku dojo; Takeda, Ukita, Kisara, and Tsuji came for Kenichi to fight Tsuji while surprised seeing the beaten up dojo. The elder led them to an underground room where Kenichi had been training for the past three days. In the room, it was dark and Kenichi was attacked by a machine in all directions. Kenichi won’t believe anything anyone says after the elder told Kenichi that it’s time to eat and attacked him a few times. Takeda wanted to go in there, but the elder warned him that regular people shouldn’t go down there. Tsuji thought it was interesting and rushed down there first for his rematch. The elder explained to the others that the first step to getting to the next level is to step into the unknown without fear. Down in the basement, Kenichi heard someone coming thinking it was a Yami Assassin after being beaten up for three days. It was Tsuji ready to fight Kenichi, but kept getting attacked by iron balls. Kenichi and Tsuji threw a hard punch to each other, but when the elder turned on the lights, Tsuji punched a wooden dummy while Kenichi and Takeda punched each other. Takeda told Kenichi that he’s still his rival and will catch up to him soon before fainting. Kenichi sees Tsuji, but also doesn’t remember his name. The elder sees that Kenichi may not have talent, but with good masters, friends, and rivals, Kenichi can still grow and may have a chance to defeat Yami. Miu's Family Secret At school, Takeda wanted to join Ryozanpaku, but Kenichi warned him that it was like hell there and Miu said it would be like giving up boxing. After school, Kenichi was worried Miu when she was spacing out until Tsuji came and challenged Kenichi to a rematch only to be turned down. Miu told him that Kenichi has some special training to do so Tsuji left without getting angry at Miu. At Ryozanpaku dojo, the masters were telling Kenichi that it’s the anniversary of the day Miu’s parents died. Kenichi asked questions about Miu’s parents while he was on Aksiame’s Electric Mouse Generator (Muscle Training Machine), but Kensei Kensei Ma just told him that he would have to run on it longer for talking. That night, Miu came into Kenichi’s room and inviting him to come visit her parents’ grave to make her feel calmer. The next day, Kenichi had to run with Miu and the elder to the cemetery that was in a remote location. After they prayed at the Furinji Family Grave, Kenichi noticed that Shizuha Fūrinji (Miu’s mother) and Shizuko Fūrinji (Miu’s grandmother) was written on the grave, but Miu’s father doesn’t have his name on it. Miu wanted to spend time with Kenichi while the elder spoke with the priest. However, they were all being spied on by Shō Kanō. Kenichi took Miu to the Botanical Gardens with Shou following them. Miu was amazed about Kenichi’s knowledge about plants and trees when he read about them after joining the Gardening Club. Kenichi wanted to ask about why Miu’s father isn’t on the grave, but Miu suddenly got lost. Elsewhere, Shō was looking at a bird caught by a fishing line in a tree until Miu came. Shō’s distraction of the bird made him forget to hide his presence. He jumped from tree to tree to get the bird, but Miu got up there as well (which amazed Shou thinking she has “wings”). After freeing the bird and Miu asking if Shō was a martial artist, Shō wanted Miu to join Yami only to get attacked. Shō tells Miu that her moves are similar to Saiga Fūrinji and offered to tell her more about him if she comes with him. Near the Garden Entrance, Kenichi sees Miu riding with Shō on his motorcycle. Kenichi saw Miu’s eyes (thinking that Miu needs Kenichi to save her) and chased after them. Miu didn’t want to go with Shō, but she needed to know more about Saiga Fūrinji (who was her father). Shou thought he lost Kenichi by speeding up, but Kenichi caught up by using a shortcut. Kenichi kicked and broke Shō’s motorcycle, but Shou and Miu jumped and flipped off it (with the same movements). Kenichi was about to attack Shō, but was tackled by Natsu (who warned Kenichi that Shō was the leader of YOMI). Shou wanted to kill Kenichi, but fled after Natsu warned him that his master would kill him. Kenichi wanted to chase after Miu and Shō, but only shouted that he’ll protect Miu as Natsu kept him from pursuing them. Luckily, Miu decided to stay and Shou agreed to go without her for now (though he kissed her on the cheek). Before leaving, Shou believed Miu belongs on his side. Back at the Botanical Gardens, Miu lied about having a plan to sneak into Yami and investigating only for neither Kenichi nor Natsu to believe her. Natsu explained that he researched about Yami while he was still in Ragnarök. Kenichi and Miu saw that Natsu was at the gardens, since he had to have a picnic with Honoka Shirahama (who beat him in Othello). Kenichi then noticed Shō switched Miu’s Hidden Knife Hair Band with one of his earrings. James Shiba, Master of Boxing At Shinpaku Alliance Headquarters, Takeda needed Nijima’s help on getting stronger. Nijima told Takeda that Siegfried went on a trip to Tibet, who the latter thought he’ll find a master. He also told him that Kisara is training with Freya while Ukita is visiting his old master. Nijima informed Takeda that he needs to find his own sacred place to improve himself. Takeda went to all the boxing gyms in the city, but none of them had met his expectations. Suddenly, he saw a bunch of thugs attacking a man with a broken leg and wearing an eye patch while carrying groceries named Shiba. Shiba threw his groceries in the air, defeated them all and put the groceries back in the bag before they landed. Takeda wanted to train under him only to be knocked down by a heavy punch from Shiba in an unexpected stance. Takeda tried to follow him, but lost him. At Ryozanpaku, he told everyone there about what just happened to him when he saw Shiba. Akisame explained that he was James Shiba, God of Destruction of the Underground Boxing World. Shiba fought against someone and got so injured that he left the martial arts world afterwards. Kensei Ma knew that Akisame had a personal grudge with Shiba (which was whose moustache is better). Akisame warned Takeda he would die within a week after training under Shiba, but Takeda wanted to take the next step forward in strength. Takeda went to Shiba’s place which was a shack under a railroad bridge and had been waiting there for three days. Kenichi and Natsu came to give him some food and water so he won’t die. Kenichi used a Direct Heart Attack by asking why Shiba stopped boxing and told him that Akisame said that the latter was a true master. James Shiba finally came out of his shack only to attack the three fighters at an incredible speed. Luckily, he just took the wallets from their pockets and said Pachinko to them. Shiba refused to train Takeda, but the latter was still anxious. Eventually, Shiba decided to test Takeda to see if he’s a worthy of being a boxing disciple, but made Takeda swear that if he fails, he must never show himself around Shiba again. The first test was luck; Takeda had to find a two-headed pachinko ball at the gutters in front of a store which will bless someone with infinite good luck. Shiba lied about the legend, but Takeda came back shortly after and showed him the ball that he found dropped in an embankment by chance. Shiba let Takeda pass while secretly putting the ball in his pocket. The second test was willpower. Shiba had Takeda run while pulling a tire all the way to sea and back. But for Takeda to prove he went to see, he has to bring back a Yamato Hoshi Hitode and a Kannatsu Nozaya Sea Slug. And to make things harder, he must sing Tan-Tan-Tanuki while doing 100 Hindu Squats in front of a police box. At night in an alley, Nijima tried to get Freya to join the Shinpaku Alliance, but she nor the Valkyries don’t fight delinquents anymore. Nijima decided to help her master her Jojutsu skills by having her fight against real martial artists with the Shinpaku Alliance. Takeda showed up with his jacket off and the tire worn down while carrying the two rare sea creatures he found at sea. Nijima informed Freya that everyone in the Shinpaku Alliance is getting stronger making her rethink her decision. Back at Shiba’s shack, Shiba was surprised that not only he passed the test, but the policeman cheered him on doing the Hindu squats and an old lady gave him a bento. Shiba explained to Takeda that he mastered boxing, but lost his eye and broke his leg when he let his guard down. Takeda still wanted to train under him to at least go his level. Shiba asked Takeda what his best punch was and Takeda said without thinking: Left Straight. Shiba finally decided to take Takeda in as his disciple. However, when Takeda said that he’s wants to train under Shiba to fight YOMI who’s working under Yami, Shiba was happy to train Takeda in revenge against the One Shadow for being the one who stole Shiba’s leg and eye. Takeda starts training under Shiba to catch up to Kenichi. YOMI taking Dojos On an unfinished bridge, Shō Kanō was greeted by a bunch of Russian soldiers. One of the soldiers was known as Boris Ivanov. Shou wanted Boris to attack all dojos in the city, but won’t listen unless his master told him to. Shou was mad about Boris wearing camouflage making him stand out. Boris was ordered by his master to return under Shō’s command though Shō was still pissed off at him. At Ryozanpaku dojo, Kenichi ran away from the dojo while avoiding the masters just to get free time. Kenichi finally got away with Touchmaru’s help, but the mouse left a transmitter on Kenichi. Thinking his masters would find him at his house, Kenichi hid at Natsu’s place. Natsu unwittingly made Kenichi, because he had to make tea for Honoka when she tried to make tea for him. Natsu wondered how Kenichi knew his real address when he had a dummy mansion address at school. Nijima showed up and told Natsu that he told Kenichi, since he didn’t want important piece gone. Nijima then gave Natsu some info about Sougetsu Ma’s whereabouts. Natsu read that Sougetsu had been hired by the Red Hill Prison Group of the Chinese Mafia. Nijima revealed two members of YOMI: Sparna also known as Shō Kanō (who Kenichi still hates for kissing Miu) and Boris Ivanov (who Natsu knows is in the city). In one of the dojos, Boris had already defeated 36 dojos and put them all under Yami’s command. When one of the defeated men asked who he is, Boris told him his name and said he was the disciple of Alexander: Russia’s Strongest Combat Sambo User. At Yami’s headquarters, Shō told the other members (dressed in hooded cloaks) that they’re taking Dojo signs to declare war on Ryozanpaku and to signal that a war has started in the martial arts world. The war is happening, since it will spread to the media and appeal to the rest of the world. One YOMI member took down 13 dojo signs, another took 10, and the female took 12 signs. Shō noticed Boris hasn’t come back, since he didn’t order Boris to end the mission. At another dojo, Boris had taken his 58th dojo sign. The soldiers thought that was all the dojos on the list and Boris wanted them to fight the dojos again until he saw that there’s one left. Back at Natsu’s place, Kenichi was making Natsu breakfast until he saw Apachai Hopachai eating with them. Apachai told Kenichi that he found him because of the transmitter from Ma. Natsu was having trouble dragging Kenichi to school to get him to Miu so Apachai knocked him out with an elbow strike. At school, Kenichi was trying to hide from Miu (who he thought was angry at him for escaping) until she put a bento on his head. Miu knew that Kenichi would need rest from training time to time and that she’ll keep Kenichi’s whereabouts a secret if he doesn’t tell the masters what happened to them at the Botanical Gardens. Kenichi noticed that Miu was wearing one of Shō’s earrings as a hairpiece, but Miu said it was to get Shō to trade back their accessories. Miu told Kenichi to come back in two or three days. At Shinpaku Alliance Club Room, Nijima trained the underlings to sneak around and send info on the internet while yelling Shinpaku. Nijima believes the second stage of his plan with the Shinpaku Alliance is to defeat YOMI and compromise with Yami to become a fighting organizational body. Nijima wanted to sell the stories and become rich, but Natsu beat him up and left. Back at Natsu’s house, Kenichi was cleaning while Natsu had to rub Honoka’s shoulders after losing to her in Othello. Natsu had a deal that for every loss he makes to Honoka; he has to do whatever she says only once. Kenichi wanted Natsu to give up, but the latter remember his deceased sister’s last words. Kenichi fears that Shou may be getting closer to Miu. Boris and his men arrived at the last dojo on the list, but didn’t know it was Ryozanpaku. The soldiers rushed in, but one was knocked down by a trap. T3 was caught in a Remote Control Muscle Training Engine when Kensei Ma caught him spying. Two men tried to capture one of the masters, but it was Akisame who knocked them out with two of his statues. Boris and one of his men wanted to confront the master in a fair battle, but Shio Sakaki yelled at them (while knocking the soldier out with his aura). Shigure appeared and cut off Boris’ shoes, since he was in a dojo. When Boris told them, he was from YOMI; the masters told him he was in Ryozanpaku Dojo. Boris wanted to challenge them, but the masters feared that if they defeat Boris it would lead to an all out war. Boris tried to attack when he saw an opening, but Akisame had him do a tea ceremony while speaking in Russian. Suddenly, Kenichi returned in his fighting uniform willing to become the strongest disciple. But Boris heard about Kenichi and rushed over to fight him. Miu tried to protect Kenichi only for Boris to slam her down on the wooden floor (injuring her). Seeing this, Kenichi fought Boris with his one-action kick while taking some beatings. Boris used his Shinigami Circle on Kenichi, but Kenichi was taught by his masters to strengthen his muscles and hide his internal organs to throw Boris off. Kenichi’s Seikuken was able to keep Boris away and dodge his attacks. Boris tried to analyze Kenichi, but all he sees is a normal person (or a penguin taunting him in his mind). Boris remembers seeing darkness in many fighters’ eyes, but in Kenichi he sees light. The fight was getting intense until Apachai got a call from Shou from one of the soldier’s phones. Shō ordered Boris and his men to return. Before Boris and his men (who regained consciousness by the masters) left, Boris gave Kenichi an emblem as a symbol for a duel challenge with YOMI. War between Fist of Life and Fist of Death At sea, a submarine surfaced near Kensei’s ship. The sub had a bunch of stone statues in it created by Alexander Gaider (Boris’ master). Alexander lashed out at Kensei when he heard that his disciple had to fight 59 dojos while the other members of YOMI only had to do 58. Kensei said that he was following the One Shadow’s orders and said that Boris should’ve had the honor of starting the war. At school, Kenichi was being accompanied home by Miu, since she wanted to protect him from YOMI. Some guys attacked Kenichi and Miu in order to join YOMI, but were all defeated. At Ryozanpaku, masters from dojos defeated by YOMI came to support Kenichi in his war against YOMI. Major Fights Story Notes *Shō Kanō and Boris Ivanov are revealed as members of YOMI * Akira Hongō is revealed as a member of Yami *Miu Fūrinji's lost her parents when she was a baby *Yami knows about Saiga Fūrinji *The captains of the Shinpaku Alliance went through different training to get stronger *Ikki Takeda is now a disciple of James Shiba *Natsu Tanimoto was given whereabouts of his master, Ma Sougetsu. References Navigation Category:Story arcs